Spy Buddies, Virtual World
Virtual World is a 9 part Spy Buddies episode. The episodes were released on DVD, before they were shown on television. Plot SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, and Gilbert are tired of their jobs as spies, and since there is no threat for the past few months, they decide to quit and do other things. All the villains reunite and plan to break Plankton free and take over BBSD and then the world. However a smart person said, that if trouble came, SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, and Gilbert would come back and kick their butts. So they plan to kidnap them all and imprinson them. SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, and Gilbert wake up together on an excotic island. They figure someone kidnapped them, and they have to swim back to the Bikini Bottom. The villains now have control over the Bikini Bottom and now plan to take over the world. SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, and Gilbert arrive to the Bikini Bottom, but it's completely empty. They go to other cities, like Rock Bottom, and Alentis, but they are empty too. While exploring Alentis, Sandy looks through a window to the computer room, and sees a screen with regular Alitians there. They find out that they are stuck in a virtual world. They all try to break down the door to the computer room, so they can have the Alitians get them out, but the door is locked. As soon as they give up hope, SpongeBob says something. He says that the virtual world is a video game, and they need to find collectables to open a portal to get to the real wold. They all agree and look for those collectables. SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, and Gilbert look for coins to escape the virtual world. However they are scattered all around the entire virtual version of the real world, ocean, ground, and space.They manage to find 49 of them, and they need to find 1 more. The last coin is in Glove World. However Madam Formindo knew they were close to escaping, so she appears in the virtual world, and steals all the coins they found and scatter them the different places and leaves. SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, and Gilbert give up hope of getting out of the vitual world. Sandy then suggested, if they fall off a cliff, they might go back to the real world. The others were against it, but they decide to do it anyway. They wake up in pods in an underground lair. The heroes are finally out of the Virtual World and they go and kick butt. All the villains flee and hide. SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, and Gilbert decide to stay as spies, to keep the world safe from harm. Special Features *Behind the scenes of these episodes. *2 episodes of Spy Buddies. TV Airings The DVD was released eight months before the episodes aired, which cause episodes to be uploaded onto YouTube, despite that, the episodes did well in the ratings. The episodes received a total average of 6.993 viewers. The episodes aired at 8 PM Eastern Saving the Bikini Bottom is the most viewed ''Spy Buddies ''episode with 9.694 million views. On August 16, 2013, Nickelodeon aired all 9 episodes in a row, 6:00 PM to 10:30 PM, and it received 3.408 million viewers. Category:DVDs Category:The Krusty Krab Pizza Productions Category:Episodes Category:2011 Category:Jon23812